1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of generating prize-based virtual games for distribution through a computer network. More particularly, this invention relates to methods and systems for implementing virtual games wherein a participant playing a virtual game may forgo accepting an offered prize in lieu of playing the game again, and wherein the participant is prohibited from playing to win another prize for a predetermined period following acceptance of an offered prize.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Computer networks are commonly used to enable one or more users to participate in entertainment activities, including games of skill and games of chance. These games may not require the participant to pay anything to play, or they may require the purchase of software or other payment in order for the participant to play. Certain of the games offer a participant the opportunity to win prizes based upon the outcome of their play. Generally, games of chance that allow a participant to win prizes require no payment to play and are structured as sweepstakes. A sweepstakes style game usually comprises a simple process, whereby the participant takes an action such as submitting an entry or playing a short game, and the action results in a random determination of whether the user did or did not win a prize.
Computer implemented games are an extremely popular form of entertainment, and advertisers often pay to insert images of their branded products and services in order to build brand recognition and increase revenue. Some computer implemented games offer prizes, and advertisers or sponsors often provide those prizes. Sponsored prizes offered by participating advertisers or sponsors typically comprise branded elements, and sometimes the branded elements appear within static displays or dynamic “pop up” advertisements accompanying a game. Typically, these displays appear once, and a participant either wins or loses the game, thereby terminating the game and limiting number of viewable impressions of a branded advertisement. Additionally, static and pop-up advertisements are easily ignored or overlooked entirely as distracting to the process of playing the game.
A game offering a prize of value provides some incentive for a participant to continue playing, thereby increasing opportunities for displaying one or more branded advertisements. With regard to typical on-line games, however, participants typically win prizes of value infrequently and/or must pay to play, both of which characteristics discourage high volume participation. This diminished participation rate reduces opportunities for high volume advertising. Furthermore, limited prize offerings reduce opportunities to collect valuable product preference data. A participant who wins a game and accepts an associated prize may continue playing for an additional prize, thereby monopolizing the game and the availability of sponsored prizes in the pool of prizes provided to incentivize high volume participation. Additionally, when a participant wins a game, a prize is offered so that a participant is left with only the options of accepting the prize or terminating play. These games often offer no option for forgoing acceptance of a prize in favor of continuing to play in hopes of winning a more desirable prize. This too limits opportunities for collecting valuable data associated with a brand or product or service associated with a plurality of sponsored prizes.
The net result of these inadequacies of existing games is loss of valuable advertising revenue associated with acknowledged impressions of a branded product or service and loss of preference data associated with high volume participation and participant selections. For these reasons, a need exists for systems and methods for distributing interactive, high volume branded advertising within a prize-incentivized virtual game-based format that encourages participation from a high volume of participants who provide valuable preference data by selecting particular sponsored prizes in lieu of accepting any alternatively offered prize for a specified period of time.